Fear 3 (Road to Survival)
'Fear #3 '''is a side story mission featured in ''The Walking Dead: Road to Survival. It takes place right after the events of Fear #2. Plot Act 1 Rick, Carl, Glenn, Maggie, Heath and Michonne are talking after Abraham's funeral. Rick says that Negan's people have to be feeling the hurt of their deaths, and he tells them that they should attack the Saviors now. Michonne says that it doesn't make sense, as if they would attack, then there would be less people defending the Safe-Zone. However, Rick still tells everyone to load up, and that they'll be back tomorrow. Michonne alerts of walkers nearby. Rick demands that they have to keep the dead away from the van, because they can't afford to lose supplies anymore. Glenn alerts the group of even more walkers. A worried Rick says that he never said that this would be easy. Michonne alerts the group of more walkers on the horizon. Glenn, a little paranoid, says that it's like the walkers know where the group is headed. He also quotes Rick saying on how it never gets any easier. Rick asks Andrea how they are doing on ammunition, to which Andrea replies that she tried to be careful, and that she knew that they had to fight their way through. Rick, asks his question again, as he didn't get a direct answer. Andrea asks Rick if they are ever good on ammo, as they're shooting the walkers in the head and the bullets still run out. Michonne tells Rick that this is taking longer than he said, and she wonders if they are lost. Rick tells her that the trip to Hilltop was faster when Jesus was directing them, and that they left at the wrong time. After defeating the walkers, Rick tells everyone to make a camp for the night. Act 2 Michonne is clearing up the area to make sure that it's safe. Rick asks Michonne if he can take first watch, but Michonne quickly says that she can't sleep tonight, as she hears the walkers out in the woods. She spots more walkers. Glenn says that he thinks that no one is going to be able to sleep tonight. Rick tells the group that they need to try to get a perimiter around the van, as he doesn't want the dead to get close. Maggie tells Rick that she is not able to fight anymore because of her pregnancy. Glenn advises Maggie to lie down, and comforts her, telling that they can handle it. Rick asks Glenn if Maggie is feeling sick, because he has never seen her so slow. Glenn reminds him that she's pregnant, and he also wants to move to the Hilltop along with Maggie. Rick agrees. Michonne complains that they drove all day and that they're now fighting the entire night. She is starting to think that they can't deal against the Saviors in their current condition. Rick tells Michonne that they may get to Hilltop unimpeded. Rick clears the rest of the walkers and tells Michonne and Glenn to get some sleep. He also adds that he's taking second watch. Act 3 What Rick and his group didn't know was that Negan's people were about to pay them an unexpected visit. Negan's Lackey comments that taking care of the dead is easy, but dealing with the Saviors is close to a death penalty. He tells Rick group that they could kill of few of Negan's men, but he suggests to not attempt it. Glenn says that he would kill the Saviors. The Lackey tells the Saviors to bring Negan as they've got Rick's group surrounded. Negan appears and jokingly asks the group if they're pissing their pants yet. He asks the Saviors who the leader is. Rick asks what Negan wants from them. Negan greets Rick by telling him that killing his men is not cool. He tells Rick to not mess with the new world order, which is living by the Saviors' rules. He tells Rick that someone is going to get punished for killing his men. Negan demands the Saviors to line the group up. Glenn comments on how many Saviors there are just to ambush a little group. Rick tells Glenn to stay focused, and that they can get out of this. However, Negan says that he's going to beat a member of Rick's group to death with his baseball bat, Lucille. Negan has an idea on how to decide, which is playing a game of eeny-meeny-miney-mo. He starts playing the game. Then he made his choice. Glenn gets beaten to death, with his head being smashed open. Negan orders Rick's group that they work for him now. Stages To Be Added Credits * Rick Grimes * Michonne Hawthorne * Glenn * Andrea * Maggie Greene * Negan's Lackey * Negan Deaths * Glenn Trivia To Be Added Category:Road to Survival Missions